Dark Intrigues
by JadedKatrina
Summary: A young woman attacked one night finds herself thrown into a world of monsters, vampires, intriques, and mystery as her savior becomes not just her hero but her nightmare as well.


_Dark Intrigues_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark-Hunter stories nor any characters from said series, they belong to the author goddess Sherrilyn Kenyon. I do own any original characters that decide to appear here._

_Summary: A young woman heading home is attacked and thrown into a world of monsters, vampires, Gods, mystery and intrigue, finding that her the one that saved her is not only a savior but also a nightmare._

Darkness began to settle over the small town, the woman moved towards her car, careful to not twist her ankle on the rain slickened asphalt. She was running for her car that lay just a few yards from the café she owned and had closed for the evening. The woman brushed her hair back from her face, the stray strands of dark red curling against her forehead as the humidity frizzed the rest of the pony-tailed curls. She looks up into the dark sky and sighs, she hated working the late shift, it just felt so lonely there alone. The fair-skinned female unlocked her door and moved to get into her car, crying out suddenly when she was pulled physically away from the now open door, the car beeping in warning that the door was still open.

She struggled against the one that was pulling her away, her feet finding absolutely no purchase against the ground. The male snarled into her ear as he pulled her further from the safety that the car could essentially offer her. Tears began sliding down her cheeks as she realized that this could be it for her. The woman struggled, not wanting to give up that easily, she didn't care if she was hurt just so long as the male was equally if not even more hurt. The diner and her car were pulled further from her reach as she saw that she was being pulled into an alley just down the street. The frightened female opened her mouth to scream, only to have a hand wrap around her throat, as she was painfully slammed against a wall.

Her vision threatened to go black for a moment as both her breath was knocked from her and her airway was cut off. A soft whimper of fear and pain left her mouth as she blinked to clear away the black spots dancing before her eyes. She finally saw her attacker, a man with blond hair, one that looked like he should be a model for some type of underwear ad and not a perverted attacker. Another whimper came as he squeezed her throat in warning to not scream. The woman knew she would have bruises along her throat and back if she survived this.

The man smirked darkly as he moved closer to her, stopping to inhale her scent against her neck, sending a shudder of revulsion down her spine in response to this. She turned her head away as she felt the urge to vomit, but even that didn't seem like a wise idea. As he stepped closer, pressing her further into the brick wall behind her, she brought her knee up hard and fast, connecting with the tender area between his legs.

She was released as her attacker suddenly released her, screaming in pain, the sound more like a wounded animal than a human male. The woman didn't wait to see if the male was truly down for the count as she took off down the alley, hoping it would come out onto another street she knew. The woman knew in the back of her mind that this was a stupid idea, running away from the way she came in, but she had no other choice for the man was blocking her only way out.

A roar rent the air, travelling towards her, making goose bumps appear across her entire body. She knew deep in her very soul that this man was now coming after and she would have no mercy from him. She was surprised though that he was able to move after the hurt to placed on him via her knee. She cried out as she was suddenly face down in a very smelly puddle of what she hoped was rain water, but she wasn't that lucky for it smelt of vomit and other bodily fluids she didn't want to think.

The woman heard a growl from above her, a scream leaving her throat as the man that attacked her just moment before sank fangs into her neck. She couldn't wrap her mind around this, why her, why did this man decide to make her dinner and not some other woman or hell even a male. She tried to struggle, but the man was too heavy for her to buck off of her, plus her head was starting to swim as she felt the man continue with sucking on her neck. A stray thought attacked her mind, making her realize that she was definitely about to go insane, why couldn't she find some good looking man to do this to her normally.

As her mind began to finally slip her into the bliss of unconsciousness she heard a deep male voice suddenly begin speaking. She couldn't really tell who it was, but she smiled despite the situation she was in as the deep dulcet tones lulled her into a calm state. She didn't think further on this as she found herself now in the warm arms of darkness herself.

The Dark-Hunter moved through the streets of the small town he was assigned to, he didn't understand it himself but he found the town pleasant enough and surprisingly private enough. He moved through the deserted streets silently, the shadows even that night seemed darker and much richer than normal. He moved with a dangerous grace that seemed to not only draw in females when he needed them, but also keep the males away. The male smirked as he remembered just last night the three Daimons that he dusted. They cowards tried to fight back, but unlike their more powerful brethren they were children and easily defeated. He chuckled as he remembered one of the other former Dark-Hunters making a comment on how much their enemy had fallen into disarray.

He paused as he moved to check his short swords that were hidden at the small of his back in sheaths under his long trench coat. He looked over to where the small café sat the same café he usually went to when he woke for a small meal. The woman that usually waitressed was definitely one could enjoy and come back for more, she reminded him of apple pie and puppy dogs. He chuckled as he thought about this, he a big bad monster thinking of such things. The male shook his head and frowned as he caught something on the wind, blood.

As quick as the wind he moved through the darkened streets, heading for the location of the blood when the air was torn through by a woman's scream. He stepped into the darkened alley and paused as he caught sight of an apron lying in a puddle. He moved with a deliberate stride now, he sniffed the air and smirked as he noticed the scent of a Fabio not far away. He stepped out of the shadows and chuckled as he saw the Daimon lying over top of a woman, sucking away at her life blood.

He noticed that this one seemed to be taking care to not press against the woman; apparently she had fought him and landed a good one into the Daimon's family jewels.

"Yo Fabio" he said as he smirked, "Why don't you and I dance ugly"

The Daimon snarled as it released the woman's neck, moving from her unmoving body. A hiss left the blood stained lips right before the attack came. The Dark-Hunter moved quickly to counter the attack, no effort placed into the fight as he soon dusted the ugly. He frowned as he moved to check on the woman, finding her still breathing but also bleeding. He moved to lay his hand over her neck and hissed as he slowly healed her, the pain transferring to his own body in the process. He moved to pick her up, her heart fluttering like a bird's own.

The Dark-Hunter feared that he might not be able to save her if the Daimon took too much blood from her body, and taking her to the hospital was out of the question. How did one explain how a woman with no apparent injuries was missing a couple a pints of blood? Answer: You don't. He sighed as he realized he was about to pick up an unexpected visitor and not by his choice. Damn those idiot daimons and their relentless need for blood and souls.

He headed down the street to where he parked his jeep, laying the woman on the back seat gently before climbing in. He drove outside the town towards his farm house set back on about 25 acres of privately owned land. It was in his squire's name, the squire was actually a relative of his, a daughter of a son of a son or something like that. He didn't think too much into it as he drove down the long driveway and soon stopped in front of the front door. The Dark-Hunter moved to gently lift the woman out of the back seat and headed inside.

The young woman moved into the front hall and frowned a moment, "what are you doing?" she asked, "You know not to bring strange women here"

He rolled his eyes as he watched his squire cross her arms over her chest, "She was attacked and I can't just take her to the hospital. Go get her car…it's in the parking lot of Dark Desires…the café alright… bring it back here"

The young woman shook her head, "Fine…whatever" she says stalking from the house then stopped, "And exactly how am I supposed to get there genius?"

The male stopped then groaned, "Let me get her comfortable then I'll take you up there" he says, vanishing up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms.

Soon after he came back down and he and his squire left the unconscious woman there to recover while they got her vehicle.

The young owner of Dark Desires stirred on the bed, her head throbbing as she realized that she wasn't home. The bed felt oddly larger, not to mention the smells around her were not of eucalyptus and sandalwood, but of patchouli and lavender. She moved to sit up, hissing as she had one heck of a bad headache, making her think instead that she had a hangover. As that thought entered her throbbing head she immediately moved to check that her clothing was on. She looked around her, taking in the beauty of the room. It had been done in dark colored wood paneling and matching furniture.

She gently tossed aside the handmade quilt as she moved to set her feet onto the floor, moving towards the bathroom that was adjacent to the room. As she turned on the light, she winced as her headache throbbed even more. She stumbled over to the pedestal sink against one wall and turned on the cold water; she glanced at the mirror and gasped, seeing dried blood, mud and bruises painting her skin a myriad of colors.

"What happened?" she asked her reflection, not receiving an answer as she reached for a wash cloth hanging over a towel rack.

She began washing her face and neck, wincing as fingers and cloth brushed over the hand shaped bruises hidden by mud. The woman finally paused in her ministrations, as what happened came back to her in a rush, tears falling down her cheeks to mix with the mud she hadn't cleaned up yet. Why did the attack happen to her? Why wasn't she dead? Where was she now? Her attackers home or some place else? These were the thoughts rushing through her head now as she just stared at her reflection, her emerald color eyes dulled by the pain and fear.

She shut the water off and moved back into the bedroom, looking around a moment before moving to the door and trying it. The woman found it unlocked, slowly opening it and hoping that it wouldn't squeak and give her kidnapper any warning that she was awake. As she stepped into the hall, the dark colored wood floor covered in a plush ivory runner added to the beauty of the place. She saw a vase on the table to her left, moving to grab it up she moved down the hall to the stairs.

The woman paused once again, waiting for any sound to tell her where the one that kidnapped her waited. She heard nothing but the faint sound of water running downstairs. The redhead moved slowly down the stairs, pausing as the scent of coffee and bacon began to tickle her nose gracefully. She moved down the rest of the stairs and saw the front door just in front of her, but she had to get past the open door she assumed led to the kitchen. As she stepped off the last stair a young woman came out of the kitchen, blinking as she saw her with the vase.

"Okay…set the Ming vase down slowly okay?" she said her hands rose in a way to not look too threatening, "I won't hurt you…promise. My name is Sal, short for Salvatoria"

The young woman blinked, "Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?" she demanded, panic in her voice.

Sal chuckles, "Okay sister, not going to get into this with you, keep the damned vase for all I care. If you want breakfast and some questions answered come into the kitchen" she moved back into the kitchen grumbling about idiot relatives and their hero complexes.

The young woman just stared as Salvatoria headed into the kitchen. She set the vase down in the hall way that looked like it led to a pantry and headed into the kitchen behind her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just was attacked and now I'm in someone's home without any memory on how I got here" she says as she moved to sit down at the table, watching the younger woman make omelets.

"Okay first things first… what's your name" Sal said as she flipped the omelet with expertise.

The young woman blushes gently at this, "Sorry… it's Celeste" she says softly, "Celeste Marcos."

"Okay Celeste," Sal says setting a plate with bacon, cheese, onion, mushroom omelet before her followed by a cup of freshly brewed coffee, "You were attacked last night. My boss found you and brought you here to heal"

Celeste frowned at this, "Why didn't he take me to the hospital?" she demanded.

"Yeah about that… he just couldn't. He can tell you more, but not until tonight" Sal responds as she added sugar and creamer to her coffee, "And sorry can't let you leave until you two talk. Sorry, boss' rules not my own."

Celeste felt lost and ready to become sick at what would happen to her. She started as Sal set her hand on her own, "Don't worry about it. I promise you can leave after you talk. It's kinda for your own safety. You don't want to get attacked again right?"

Celeste shook her head, "No…I just feel like… well like Alice after she jumps down the rabbit hole" she comments.

Sal laughs at that, "Hey that's every day of my life" she says, "Anyways eat up and then grab a shower, "You and me are about the same size so I'll bring some clothes up to you then"

She then turned back to her plate, digging in with the flourish of a rather hungry college boy. Celeste picked at her food, and then popped a bite in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and smiling. The food was well seasoned and delicious, something that most home cooks couldn't do as well as they thought.

"This is wonderful Sal" she says softly, "Thank you"

Sal nodded her head, finishing her own plate and taking it to the sink to be rinsed and washed later on, "Yeah…kinda have to cook for myself and my bitchy boss" she smirked as she said this, "Anyways I'll be in the office…gotta do some work"

She disappeared down the hall and into one of two working offices there. The second one was actually in the basement where her boss slept and stayed during the daylight hours. Celeste moved up the stairs after setting her own plate in the sink, and decided to have a nap before taking a shower. She soon found herself deep asleep, dreaming of a faceless man with a deep voice.

_**AN: Thus ends chapter one. Please read and review, tell me where I should go with this or if I should just junk it. No flames please. All flames will be fed to Simi!!!**_


End file.
